The Big Bang And Other Theories
by Rose Writes
Summary: Just a small one-shot about Blaine's obsessive love for Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj.


Kurt walked in to find Blaine rolling around the floor laughing. Literally. He stood and watched for a few seconds before deciding that it was necessary to go help Blaine before he choked to death. Kurt dropped his bag by the door and went over.

"Err... Blaine?" he began.

"KURT!"

"Yes, love?"

Blaine bolted upright and wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt didn't want to spoil the moment, but still, he had to ask, "What's got into you?"

"Happiness!" Blaine laughed again, before breathing deeply and continuing, "I've been watching _The__Big__Bang__Theory_," he said, in a tone that suggested everything was therefore explained.

"Riiiight," Kurt tried his best to give Blaine a look that said 'I love you, but you're mad'. Blaine, luckily, got this entirely and gasped theatrically at Kurt.

"You don't like it?" He looked like a kid who'd be told Santa didn't exist five years too early. Kurt decided he shouldn't have said anything, but couldn't go back now.

"I've never seen it."

"WHAT?" Blaine looked at Kurt with such a serious expression Kurt almost laughed again, but somehow he managed to hold it in. He was a bit confused when Blaine started advancing towards him slowly but didn't say anything and was perfectly happy to not think about anything other than Blaine when his lips were assaulted five seconds later.

Kurt sighed into Blaine when he felt arms lightly wrap around him and Blaine's tongue softly push at his lips. As they kissed Blaine guided Kurt back towards what Kurt thought was the lounge. Sure enough, he soon felt the backs of his legs hit the old piece of furniture and Blaine pushed him down carefully until he was sitting down with Blaine in his lap.

Kurt was not going to lie and say this wasn't his favourite pastime ever and he was a bit dismayed when Blaine suddenly rolled off him, grabbed the remote and pressed 'play' all in one fluid movement. Kurt looked quizzically at the screen and Blaine laughed heartily.

"Surely you didn't think you'd get away with never having seen it?" he asked softly, pressing one last kiss to Kurt's lips before settling back on the coach. Kurt sighed to himself, but it wasn't exactly a sad sigh as he lay down with his head on Blaine's lap and turned his concentration to the television.

A few seconds later a tall, thin man said something and Blaine cracked up laughing all over again. Kurt didn't exactly get the joke, but he wasn't paying much attention either. He focused on the scene and attempted to find a plot, but a few minutes later Blaine was almost crying with laughter and Kurt was just confused… they said something about a cat? In a box? And that was funny? Then he had the horrifying thought that maybe Blaine's humour was just too smart for a dumb kid like him to get. Well that was a miserable feeling.

Sometimes Kurt wondered if Blaine could read his mind and he definitely did then when he felt Blaine's hand begin to stroke up and down his arm. Kurt looked up to see a typical Blaine smile beaming down at him. Ok, thought Kurt, Blaine loves me even if I'm stupid. So I might as well _try_ and understand. He focused his attention doubly on the screen.

Six hours later Kurt and Blaine had watched (or in Blaine's case, re-watched) all of the first four seasons and the two were in hysterics. Kurt laughed so much that on several occasions he cried so much he had to pause the DVD until his eyes cleared enough to see. And honestly, who knew nerds, camping and hash cookies were such a hilarious mix?

Once Blaine noticed the time- 3.47 AM- he announced there could be no more television episodes tonight. Kurt's face was so distraught Blaine had to laugh as he leaned in to kiss him better.

"I would tell you it's time to go back to your room, but curfew is so severely broken it isn't funny." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt looked puzzled, before he sighed, "Oh right, Dalton. Sometimes I forget your teachers actually monitor that crap."

Blaine had to laugh at that, it was so true. But Kurt was obviously seriously missing McKinley "Tomorrow… or today, actually, is Friday. You're going shopping with Mercedes tonight remember?"

That definitely brightened Kurt's mood and he was smiling widely as he went to brush his teeth with the spare toothbrush he kept in Blaine's room for occasions just like this one.

They settled down a few minutes later in Blaine's bed, and Blaine placed a loving kiss on Kurt's forehead, then one on the tip of his nose and finally one on his lips. As he snuggled closer, Kurt had the happy thought that maybe he wasn't too stupid for Blaine after all. 


End file.
